Guiding Light
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: The Malfoys welcome a new Heir but the Mediwitch reveals heartbreaking news. How will everyone, including the new Heir cope?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Chapter 1: The Diagnosis

Draco Malfoy was pacing outside of his bedroom while his mother, his sister in law and a Mediwitch and the family Healer were tending to his wife who was giving birth to their son. The pregnancy was a difficult one and Draco was on wits end.

Since after the war, it hadn't been easy on Draco. If it hadn't been for Harry, Draco and his family would be behind Azkaban's walls, never to see daylight again. Draco worked hard to gain his respect and dignity at his job in the Ministry, he was working with magical artifacts and law enforcement with Hermoine Weasley nee Granger and surprisingly they worked well and were civil to each other. He even worked with Harry from time to time. The former rivals buried the hatchet and begun a friendship, much to Ron's disappointment.

Draco and Astoria got together in Draco's last year of school. They married shortly after she graduated. Harry and Hermoine as well as a few Draco's closest friends, Blaise and Pansy mostly, along with Daphne and Draco's parents and the Greengrasses were in attendance. It was a small, simple intimate wedding. But it fine with the Malfoys. They were on the negative side of the limelight for long enough.

When Astoria found out she was pregnant, everyone was excited and prepared for the new baby. But when she was two weeks in, her health turned for the worse, although she was taking the necessary prenatal care for the baby. Draco noticed she wasn't as energetic as she had been, barely able to hold any food down, was constantly fatigued. Nothing helped. As the pregnancy progressed, the worst her health became.

Draco dreaded the fact that he may lose his wife and child. He was a bundle of nerves. A strong hand landed on his shoulder and he met with an emerald green gaze.

"Draco, they'll be all right. " Head Auror Harry James Potter said comforting the blonde.

"I just worry, her health hasn't been the best." Draco said. "What if they dont..."

"Draco, they'll be ok. Don't worry about this. Trust me I remember when Ginny had ours, I wanted to pull my hair out."

"I can understand that," Lucius said. "I remember driving Severus crazy with my pacing and questions. He wanted to strangle me and almost did. What stopped him was your cry Draco." Draco was about to say something when the Mediwitch came out. She didn't look too happy.

"Mr. Malfoy...your wife is fine but..."

"What happened to the baby? Why don't we hear it crying?" Lucius asked.

"He can't Lord Malfoy. " The Mediwitch said sadly. "And I checked his eyes. He won't be able to see or speak. The nerves are damaged." Draco sobbed and sank to his knees. His son was mute and blind. He would never be able to see the wonders of the world. He would never be able to speak his mind. Draco felt his heart break and he cried. He felt strong arms support and hug him close. Draco just let go, gripping onto the person holding him and whispering words of comfort. He didn't have to look up to see who was holding him. Just the voice alone told him who it was: Harry.

"Draco, go see your family." Harry said. "Hold your son, show him how much he means to you, be there for him, love him no matter what. You will overcome this, you'll see."

Draco nodded and with a final hug they separated and Draco went to the room and saw a very tired and pale Astoria holding a royal blue bundle.

"Draco, come and meet your son. Would you like to hold him?" Draco nodded and sat down next to his wife who handed him the baby. Draco held his son tight and hugged him. He was tiny but he had the Malfoy features. But the Mediwitch's diagnosis replayed in his head. His little boy was mute and blind. He knows that the news would break the hearts of his mother, his mother in law, his sister in law, and his wife. His father and father in law would be angered and may not want his son as their Heir. Pure he was but he wasn't perfect. He would be considered to be deformed. But Draco didn't care, this was his baby, his little boy, blind and mute be damned. He loved him.

"Scorpius, my little scorpion. I'm your daddy and I'll always be there for you no matter what. I'll always love you." With another hug, Draco closed his eyes and silent tears fell.

OK it's short but there will be more! Answer by review: should this be a Harry/Draco or a Scorpius/Lily? The most popular choice wins.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: OK, looks we have a winner! Will be past Draco/Astoria past Harry/Ginny eventual Harry/Draco and Mpreg

Chapter 2: Breaking News and A Lord's Secret

Everyone filed in to welcome the new baby boy. Lucius held his grandson and Lord Greengrass was admiring him. The women were cooing and fussing. Draco was the only one who was upset. Harry was comforting the younger Lord. The family Healer and the Mediwitch came in and saw the family. This was the hardest part of their job and they hated it.

"This is very hard to say, although a few of you already know. Little Scorpius is mute and blind due to nerve damage. Other than that, he's healthy..."

"Healthy?!" Astoria cried. "You're telling me I gave birth to a spruce goose! The boy is busted!" At this Draco became pissed. And he wasn't alone.

"Astoria, get out! How dare speak so ill of our son! The boy is innocent! Get out of my life, our son's life and never seek us out again. You're no longer welcome in my bed. You will stay in the guest wing until the divorce is finalized. You will leave here with nothing but the clothes on your back!" At that, Draco took his son from his father's arms and locked himself and the baby inside of the newly cleaned bedroom. Harry stood up and glared.

"I seriously hope you don't do the same thing Astoria did to Draco and Scorpius. They'll need family more now than ever. Have her side, you'll lose Draco and Scorpius. Is that what you really want?" He left that question in the air and went to check on the new father.

Lucius looked at his wife and the Greengrasses, disapproval and anger clear in his eyes. Lord Greengrass looked at his own wife and older daughter before glaring at his younger one. He couldn't believe what she said about her newborn baby.

"Lucius, tell Draco he has our support in anything he needs. We will take Astoria with us. Owl us when the papers are finalized. " With a protesting Astoria in tow, the Greengrasses left by Floo.

Draco was tending to his son when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." He said, tucking in his sleeping son and unlocking the door. Harry walked in and smiled.

"How's baby and Daddy?" He asked as he sat down. Draco smiled.

"We're OK." Draco whispered. Harry crossed his arms and waited patiently. Draco met his gaze and sighed. There was no fooling the handsome Head Auror. "I'm scared." He whispered. "Harry, what if he can't survive...?"

"Draco, don't think like that. You're not alone. We're all here to help you. Listen let me talk to Hermione, we will all help you and Scorpius. It'll take time but do you trust me?" Draco surprised the Head Auror by placing his hands into the tanned larger ones.

"Yes Harry, I trust you. Thank you."

Outside of the room, Lucius was speaking with the Healer and Mediwitch, looking over his grandson's files. There was indeed nerve damage to the child's optical nerves and the vocal cords. The boy could regain his sight and voice via transplant. But there was a problem: he would need a perfect match. Lucius moaned at that. He knew that the transplant list was long for one and two, finding a perfect match was near impossible. The Healer would have to test everyone in the family with a fine toothed comb. That alone would take years and there was also the factor if Scorpius would survive the operation and not reject the transplant.

"Lord Malfoy, we can begin the testing immediately. We can begin with the boy's mother and..." The Healer looked up in awe as the Head Auror appeared. He knew this man and of his power. It was not one to trifle with.

"Head Auror." The Healer greeted. Harry nodded and Lucius faced him.

"How's my son and grandson?"

"They're both resting." Harry said. "So Healer, what was that about testing?"

"Scorpius will need transplants but they have to be a perfect match. Otherwise there will be rejection. So all in his family will need to be tested. We've decided to begin with his mother and work our way down to the eldest member." Lucius and Harry looked at each other then the Healer.

"Do it." Harry said. "I'll see about other possible donors that are non family members and have them tested in St. Mungos." The Healer and Mediwitch thanked Harry and Lucius escorted him out.

"Head Auror, thank you for being supportive to my son and grandson. It's something they need. May I confide in you?"

"Of course Lord Malfoy. ..."

"Lucius, you've more than earn that right. I didn't want to tell my son this until I knew for certain but, I won't be here to see my grandson grow up and so, I've decided, that if I am a perfect match, that what's needed, will be taken from me."

"Lucius, what's wrong with you?"

"My heart Head Auror. I've been hit so many times with tortures and curses that my heart has been damaged and it's inoperable. The most I have, is Scorpius' Third Year at Hogwarts." Harry gasped at this. He knew that Draco and his family would be crushed.

"Harry, I know this is a lot to ask of you but I've seen how my son looks at you. Please, take care of my family for me?" Harry looked at the elder and saw the pleading in his eyes. Harry couldn't say no.

"I will. You can rest easy Lucius. "

"Thank you Head Auror. You may come to Malfoy Manor at any time. Its wards and doors are open to you. For now, good evening." With that the elder returned to the Manor and Harry apperated home. He had a lot to do and such little time to do it in.

Who saw that coming? There will be more


End file.
